The present invention relates to a feed device for a pressure die-casting or injection machine, or for the press tool of a forging machine and in particular of a forging press die, for materials in the semi-solid, solid, semi-liquid or liquid state.
It relates more particularly to the feed device for the injection chamber of such a machine, or of the press die, this device heating and transferring billets If made of metal or plastic, whether filled or unfilled, and enabling them to be fed, rapidly, into the injection chamber or the press die.